


Capacity

by katambrosius



Series: With Your Permission [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 18 and Part Two of With Your PermissionMerlin has been holding his pee all night, after Arthur denied him permission before bed.  It's rather cruel that Arthur wakes him up before his morning run, but still doesn't let him pee.





	Capacity

Arthur awoke to shifting in the bed beside him. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he turned to look at his husband. Merlin was curled up, facing him. One hand was shoved between his legs, the other curled protectively around his tummy. He was squirming in his sleep, and his face was scrunched up in concentration and worry. Arthur wondered what he was dreaming about. Waterfalls? Rivers? Looking for a bathroom?

Arthur lay watching Merlin squirm for a little while. He looked so good when he was desperate, and Arthur had planned this specifically. He wanted to enjoy it. It was Friday morning, Arthur usually worked shorter hours, and often stayed home with Merlin for a leisurely breakfast. Arthur hadn’t let Merlin pee before bed last night, not since dinner, and Merlin had had a few glasses of water and a cup of tea. 

Taking one last look at Merlin’s sleeping form, Arthur focused on his flushed face and gently lay his hand on Merlin’s waist. “Merlin,” he called softly, watching as sleep filled eyes slowly focused on him. Usually Merlin would smile, but his need to pee was too intense, and he winced as soon as he woke up. The hand between his legs moved to grip his crotch more firmly through his boxer briefs, and the other curled tighter around him. 

“Can I pee? Please?” he mumbled, eyes begging, as wide as a puppy’s. Arthur shook his head with a teasing smile and threw back the covers, climbing out of bed. He pulled on the sweatpants he’d put out the night before, and a loose t-shirt. It was time for his morning run. Once he was dressed, he turned back to Merlin, who was sitting up, his knees brought up to his chest. “Please let me pee before you go, Arthur?!”

Arthur smiled, but otherwise didn’t respond. He grabbed his shoes and water bottle, and headed for the door. He wouldn’t be too long, just a short run today. He could be spurred on by the though of his husband, desperate for him to come home and let him pee. 

Arthur ran around a few blocks for just under thirty minutes. He got back to the apartment he shared with Merlin at seven thirty. Checking his phone in the elevator, he noticed twelve messages from Merlin. The first few were very close together, the rest spread out throughout his run. Each and every one was Merlin begging him. Variations of; “Please?” “I’m so desperate,” “I can’t hold it much longer,” “Please let me pee,” scrolled across his screen. The last one had been five minutes ago. Arthur was too busy staring at them to even notice the elevator doors had opened until they started to close and he had to press a button to open them again. He chuckled to himself, and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

Deliberately jangling his keys and fumbling with the lock, Arthur opened the door to the apartment. He pulled off his shoes and socks, sitting them by the door, and placed his bottle on the bench as he passed the kitchen. Merlin was sitting on the couch, his bare legs crossed tightly and his feet wriggling. Both hands were gripping his crotch, his shoulders were hunched forward and his head bowed. It was a lovely image, and Arthur paused for a moment to admire him. The icing on the cake was the soft woollen jumper* Merlin was wearing. Merlin may be just a tad taller than Arthur, but Arthur was much stockier, and the jumper swamped the smaller man. It looked so cosy and utterly adorable that Arthur couldn’t help but coo, causing Merlin’s cheeks to flush, even though he didn’t look up. 

Arthur sat down beside his husband, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. Merlin lent into the touch, but he was tense and wriggling, completely unable to stay still. “I’m about to burst,” he whispered, not having the strength to speak properly. “I can’t hold it, I can’t.”

“Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?” He rubbed Merlin’s back soothingly. 

“I can’t walk. I’ll wet myself.”

He sounded sad, and though he hadn’t used his safeword, Arthur could tell he was nearing his limit. He was about to tell Merlin to just let go when an idea popped into his head. “Wait just a little bit longer,” he said as he got up, ignoring Merlin’s protests. He hurried into the kitchen, rifling though draws until he found what he was looking for. Rushing back, he held the jug to Merlin’s crotch, gently removing his hands (noticing that his underwear was damp) and taking out his penis to aim. 

“But that’s-” Merlin started to complain, fighting desperately to stop the spurts threatening to come out. 

“I’ll buy a new one today, don’t worry,” Arthur reassured. Pushing their kitchen measuring jug between Merlin’s now spread and trembling thighs, he freed his hand to rub gently against the little pouch on Merlin’s tummy, his protruding bladder. “You can pee now, sweetheart. You have my permission to let go.”

it took a few moments for Merlin to convince his clenched muscles to relax, a few violent spurts forcing their way out before a weak stream started. A few more moments passed before the stream strengthened into a more normal one, and Merlin lent back against the couch, his hands gripping the jug as he sighed in relief. Arthur kept massaging his belly in small circles, and he carefully aimed Merlin to avoid splashing. 

Merlin pissed for _ages_ , and Arthur watched the jug fill in awe. It was going to be interesting to see just how much there was. Merlin had a pretty average bladder, but after years of holding for pleasure, his control had increased. He’d get desperate quickly, but he was able to hold it for a long time after that. Arthur’s stomach did flip-flops at the thought of measuring Merlin’s capacity. 

When his stream finally trickled to an end, Merlin was breathing deeply, his head had fallen back on the couch and his expression was one of bliss. Arthur knew what it was like to get relief after a much needed piss, but he’d never held quite the amount Merlin had, so he knew what Merlin was feeling must be much more intense. He never stopped his little massage, knowing Merlin’s poor bladder would be feeling stretched and sore, but he carefully lifted the jug and placed it on the floor an arms reach away. 

Arthur climbed onto the couch and pulled Merlin into his arms. “That was amazing, you looked so good. Did you enjoy it?” Merlin nodded sleepily, tired from a night of poor sleep and a morning of hard work.

“Was good,” he mumbled, burying his head into Arthur’s shirt, breathing in deeply. Arthur winced. 

“Don’t do that, I’m all sweaty. I must smell awful.” 

Merlin only nuzzled closer, curling his legs up and wrapping his arms tightly around Arthur’s waist. “Smells like you. You always smell nice.”

“Do I?” Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s dark curls. “I’ll remember that next time you’re pushing me into the shower, telling me I stink.”

“I would never,” Merlin protested, but when he looked up, Arthur could see the smirk dancing across his lips. 

“Do you want to know how much you were holding?” Arthur desperately hoped he would say yes, he hoped measuring would be something Merlin would do for him. The thought of knowing how much Merlin could hold before he needed to go, before he was fidgety, before he started squirming, before he was desperate, and just as he started leaking, was just as exciting as being in control of Merlin’s bladder. Merlin hesitated slightly, his eyes going out of focus as he thought. Then he nodded, blushing again, reminding Arthur how cute he looked when he was being shy. 

Arthur gently removed Merlin’s arms from around him and slid to the floor. Lying on his stomach, he could see the lines of the jug clearly, and he gaped. “Just over twenty seven ounces*,” he breathed, and heard Merlin gasp slightly. “You’ve probably got more still in you as well.”

Vaguely he noticed Merlin sliding down to lie next to him, blinking wide eyed at the jug of his piss. “It’s so much, all that was inside me?”

“Sure was,” Arthur poked Merlin in the side, “but it was probably just a fluke. There’s no way you could hold that much again.”

Merlin gasped in fake outrage. “I could too!”

“Would you be willing to back up that claim with evidence?”

“You just like me pissing in a jug.”

“No arguments here.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Peeing in a container 
> 
> * For American readers, you would call Arthur’s jumper a sweater :)  
> * Also a reminder that this is in Imperial fluid ounces, not US. So it's closer to 26. Or 770 mL if anyone was wondering.


End file.
